A certain ex's nuptials
by I'm not strange you are
Summary: A friend's wedding takes Luke and Lorelai across the country to California. Not a roadtrip fic. Java junkie with lots of fun adventures! I've updated, finally!
1. What's shakin' bacon?

Hiya, me again. You probably don't know who I am, huh? S'okay, you probably haven't read one of my many fics (Three, two complete one I really don't want to finish, to be exact) and even if you had you wouldn't realise it because I like to change pen name quite a bit. Oooh fun game! Try to see if you can guess what my other stories were. And no cheating! If you have some weird mind reading power, you can't use it. Anyways, this is just something to keep me occupied at this late hour (It's almost 12! I feel so bad [see that, sarcasm, really])  
  
Author: Me (that's what you think, hehe)  
  
Title: Hmm, good question [CLUE CLUE]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything, really, but I am patient and in time I will rule the world, or run for local government, whichever I can do while sitting down.  
  
Try and guess who this is about, I know it will be VERY hard * * * There once was a man in a diner, Who thought there never was finer Than his coffee gal More than a pal? The love of that man in the diner. * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As she stumbled out of her jeep after a long day's work, Lorelai wanted nothing more than to curl up on her couch and mock whatever was passing for primetime TV these days, but remembered that it had been almost a week and a half since she had last checked her mail box and grudgingly trudged towards it.  
  
"This is what Rory was for," she thought to herself. Things about the house had gotten slightly disorganised since Rory had left. "Slightly" making a molehill out of Mount Everest.  
  
When she got inside she dumped her purse with a sluggish flourish and began sifting through her mail.  
  
"Ugh, bill, bill, and bill. Oooh...nope bill," she said as she let out an agitated sigh. Then a pastel coloured envelope caught her eye,  
  
"That can only mean one thing," she moaned.  
  
You are invited to the wedding of...  
  
She didn't even want to know who was inflicting this torture on her. Sure she loved to get all dressed up and she just adored wedding dresses and seeing the excitement of the bride, but it just served as a further reminder of how everyone around her was settling down and soon she would be left as the only unmarried in Stars Hollow, for a while she had thought there would always be Kirk to compare her life to and feel good, but even he seemed to be getting serious with his girlfriend, well as serious as one could get with Kirk.  
  
She was with Jason, but could hardly see that going anywhere.  
  
"Wow, where did that come from?" she thought aloud. She knew Jason wasn't exactly who she'd thought of spending the rest of her life with but their relationship wasn't completely pointless, was it?  
* * *  
The dinner rush was just ending and things were beginning to slow again,  
so Luke took this chance to check his mail and answering machine. After  
retrieving his mail from his box he noticed nothing out of the ordinary  
until..  
  
"Oh shit," he murmured. In front of him sat the letter he had been  
dreading for almost three years:  
  
You are invited to the wedding of  
Rachael and Connor.  
The ceremony will be held...  
  
He grasped the thin, delicate paper tight in his fist. It was not the  
fact that she was getting married, no he was happy for her, but that she  
would begin her lecture on how he should "admit his feelings, to himself  
and to Lorelai," Rachael had never said that but he could imagine her  
saying it.  
  
As he clutched the invitation ever tighter, intent on crushing it, he  
noticed a note on the back in familiar writing;  
  
I hope to see you there, Luke,  
I need to check your progress on certain matters.  
  
Luke laughed bitterly to himself, there had been no progress in the  
matter of which she spoke, or progress in anything else, for that matter.  
Even though he had been married and now was divorced, he was still  
basically the same person as when she had left, just slightly more  
cynical and bitter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, feeling she deserved it, Lorelai set out for Luke's. He  
looked up as she came in, and she could have sworn he looked almost...  
affectionate but she quickly shook this thought from her mind as she took  
her usual seat at the counter.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked, already anticipating her answer.  
  
"Of course, with bacon," she said as she took off her coat.  
  
"Bacon? Lorelai it's almost ten in the evening," he said in an  
exasperated tone.  
  
"I know," she replied  
  
"Well you see, bacon is generally considered a breakfast food," he said,  
knowing that this conversation was going as so many others had before.  
  
"Do you not think the bacon wants to be eaten at other times of the day?  
Besides, I want to say, "What's shakin' bacon?" to something which  
actually appreciates being called bacon," she said after taking a sip of  
the coffee Luke had placed in front of her.  
  
"You want to talk to your food. Again?" Luke said as he began wiping the  
counter.  
  
"What do you mean "again"?"  
  
"Don't you remember? It was a couple months after you moved here and you  
were eating breakfast and you started talking to your food,"  
  
How do you remember and I don't?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Because you didn't have to explain to crowd of children that you were  
not insane, just mildly deranged,"  
  
"Aww, you know I love compliments. Anyway, interesting piece of mail  
today, an invitation to a certain ex's nuptials, care to explain why I'm  
invited?"  
  
"If you're talking about Rachael I don't know, but you could ask her at  
the wedding. That is, if you're going, are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. As you know I just love getting all dolled up just to  
watch the happiest day of someone else's life, but I don't know if I  
could go all the way to California to do that"  
  
"I know what you mean, but it is rude to turn down a invitation,"  
  
"And it would look like you were jealous and still hung up on Rachael,"  
  
"So we're going?" Luke asked uncertainly  
  
"Sure," said Lorelai even more so. 


	2. Your man from the star wars films, right...

Okay, well not so many reviews, but that's okay coz I just posted this like six hours ago. I would like to thank my one reviewer, Aquarius Angel, thank you- thank you -thank you -thank you but I still haven't figured out what's going to happen in "cali" yet.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine-oh wait! Nope, still not mine.  
  
The next morning, just as Lorelai was coming downstairs, searching for her shoes, the phone rang.  
  
"Ugh. Hello?" she said, trying her best to sound cheery before coffee.  
  
"Lorelai, hi! It's me, Rachael," Rachael chirped. How can she be so awake, it's like five in the morning in California? "I was just calling to check you got the invitation."  
  
"Yeah, and congratulations"  
  
"Thanks, I'm very happy. So you'll be coming then?" Rachael asked expectedly.  
  
"You try and stop me!" Lorelai replied, as she tried to put her shoes on without dropping the phone.  
  
"That's great, and Luke? He's coming too, right?"  
  
"Last time I checked," she said carrying the phone with her as she tried to find her keys.  
  
"Good, listen I have to go now, but see you in three weeks?" said Rachael.  
  
"I'm counting the days. Aha!" Lorelai cried triumphantly as she grasped her keys  
  
"What was that?" Rachael inquired.  
  
"That? Oh, nothing, so see ya," Lorelai said as she hung up.  
  
In California, later that day Rachael was out with her fiancé, Connor. They had met when Rachael had been doing a shoot in Miami, and Rachael being far from her home in Stars Hollow, and him being even farther from his home in Cork, Ireland they made a connection, and when they met again while travelling through southern California, they fell in love.  
  
"You know Luke?" Rachael said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah of course, your man from the Star Wars films, right?" But one withering glance from Rachael stopped his joking, "I mean, yeah I think you've mentioned him, occasionally, is he coming to the wedding?" Connor asked, suddenly wary of the ex.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, but that's not it. Last time I saw him there was this woman, Lorelai," Rachael began.  
  
"Aww, she steal your honey?" Connor said.  
  
"No, but she should have. He really liked her, loved her even, and he wouldn't admit it, I left so he could get his act together, but I'm pretty sure he's still denying it,"  
  
"How do you know?" Connor asked  
  
"I called her this morning, and I just got the feeling everything was the same from the way she was talking about him. And she still lives in her own house." Rachael sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about his love life? Listen, you have nothing to worry about, if they get together, that's great, but if they don't it's not your fault, you left and gave them the opportunity and they didn't take it, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want them together! Will you help me? Please!" she said pouting with the puppy dog look in her eyes. Just as Lorelai could work her magic on Luke, Connor was a sucker for Rachael's pleadings.  
  
"Fine! Fine, I'll help you give them a gentle push, you can't tell Lorelai yourself or anything, you understand. You can't just involve yourself in other people's lives," he said giving in.  
  
"Great, I love you,"  
  
"I know"  
  
A/N okay, I'm sorry if it's bad or too short or both. I have another story tha the masses are just begging for more of (I wish). So I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try my very best to get another chapter up by the end of today or tomorrow. :@) 


	3. It's a stupid game anyway

Howdy, it's me again, updating! Twice! In the same day! I don't usually get stories out so quickly, so I'm proud. I would like to thank my reviewers; three at last count. I do love reviews (hint, hint!). Anyway I hope you enjoy this part, but I've a feeling it's all about to go downhill. Oh and to me(), thank you, I thought nobody would ever read or review Temptation. ( darn it! I just ruined the game from chapter one! But none of you mean people were playing anyway)  
  
@ @ @ @  
  
Lorelai spent the next week trying to figure out exactly what she would do about Jason. She did enjoy his company, and liked how he understood how she had felt growing up, but maybe they were just too similar.  
  
Or maybe you're just trying to find an excuse, so you can be with a recently made available diner~man.  
  
No, bad thoughts, bad inner voice. She mentally scolded herself, besides, he isn't ready for a relationship now.  
  
Trying to tear her thoughts away from Luke and Jason, she decided to go shopping  
  
Still need an outfit!  
  
@ @ @ @  
  
Luke barely noticed the customers; he served them and then left them to themselves. If this had been any other town than Stars Hollow, he might have been robbed in his zombie-like state, but it was till the same place with the same people. With the noticeable exception of one in particular. Just as he began to ponder her absence, she breezed through the door, laden with shopping bags.  
  
"You know the wedding is only for one day, right?" he asked, amused at her struggling to take her seat at the counter.  
  
"Of course, but I need options, as well as clothes for the rest of the week," she replied calmly, as she tried to untangle herself from her many, many bags.  
  
"Week?" Luke asked, incredulously.  
  
"You don't think I would stay in California for just one night, did you? Well I'm not and you're definitely not. You never go anywhere besides that little shack in the woods, and you need a break," she said taking a sip of the coffee he sat in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God, Luke! This is the second cup of coffee I've gotten from you without a lecture in a week, what's up with that?"  
  
"I really don't feel like fighting that battle everyday just to give in eventually. Any way, a week? Whom am I going to get to cover for me for a week?" he said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"I'm sure Caesar would be ecstatic to get the chance to step into your flannel for a week,"  
  
"I don't know," Luke said, beginning to wipe the counter.  
  
"What was that you said about fighting a battle just to give in eventually?"  
  
"What would you do if I didn't give in? Would you go alone?"  
  
"I don't even have to consider that possibility, because you would never refuse me," Lorelai replied haughtily.  
  
"But what if I did?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't,"  
  
"But what if I did?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't,"  
  
"Fine!" Luke had grown tired of this childish game, and knew all along he had no intention of refusing her.  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai cried, as she reached across the counter and flung her arms around his neck "I knew you would give in."  
  
@ @ @ @  
  
After two weeks of planning, packing and shopping and general hell for Luke, they finally were boarding their plane to California.  
  
"I got dibs on a window seat!" Lorelai yelled as she ran through the plane.  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke said through gritted teeth, "Sit down!"  
  
"That's what I'm doing, duh Luke," Lorelai said a she began wriggling about in her seat trying to get comfy. And he only had to endure two hours of this, he should have been more prepared.  
  
As the plane was preparing to take off, Lorelai noticed Luke shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"You're not scared are you?" she asked, mocking him, "Not the great Luke "Butch" Danes? Don't worry, I'm right here, if you get scared just tell me, so I can taunt you forever,"  
  
"I'm fine Lorelai, just be quiet," Luke mumbled as he tried to think of anything other than the fact that they were about to be thousands of feet in the air with nothing holding them up.  
  
When the plane did take off, when it was in its most vertical position, Lorelai was surprised by Luke's strong hands gripping her forearm and when she looked over she found him as white as a sheet and breathing heavily through his mouth.  
  
"Luke? Are you Ok?" she asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, just dandy," he said, letting out a nervous laugh.  
  
"It's okay," she said soothingly as she rubbed his shoulder and entwined her hand with the one grasping her forearm, partly for comfort, partly to stop him from breaking her arm.  
  
When they were horizontal again, Luke was feeling slightly better.  
  
"I know what will calm you down, word association game!" she cried like a three-year old.  
  
"No," Luke said.  
  
"Coffee," Lorelai said  
  
"What, why did you say that?"  
  
"Haven't we started?"  
  
"No, you asked if I wanted to play and that was my response. Why does "No" make you think of coffee?"  
  
"Coz that's what you always say when I ask for some."  
  
"Fine, I'll play your stupid game."  
  
"Okay, ummm oh Lorelai."  
  
"Annoying."  
  
"I am hurt, Michel,"  
  
"Really? French"  
  
"France."  
  
"How original, Paris,"  
  
"Even better, Lucas. Love."  
  
"You." It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked.  
  
"I said umm ahh, boo, yeah boo." Emphasizing it with thumbs down.  
  
"Yeah I just thought... never mind." Lorelai said turning away from Luke.  
  
"It's a stupid game anyway," muttered Luke. 


	4. Turbulence

Schmookaay. I'm back, I know what you're thinking, "So soon!" but anyhoo, before I begin I would like to thank Tali, Molly, Lexan and Me for reviewing and being so nice. And of course Isadora Quagmire, for pointing out where that quote came from, I just couldn't remember! I hope anybody who reads this likes it. Also, I don't have a beta reader, I'm not looking, just thought I'd point that out to use in my defence if it is terrible! Oh "me" if you really want to know, all my stories will be under this pen name, I deleted them from my other one because I was getting review alerts to two different e-mail addresses. They are all under M. Mouse now. In case you're wondering I was everyoneelsehasthebestpenname before! About the time in the aeroplane, I said two hours; I have no idea if that's right. When we were kids we always drove to our vacation spots (Those were fun journeys) and I just estimated.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing (just borrowing my disclaimer too!)  
  
After Luke's out burst, he and Lorelai sat in uncomfortable silence for about an hour until Lorelai spoke.  
  
"So, how you feeling?" she said, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Little embarrassed, but I'll get over it." Luke replied.  
  
"No, I meant about the flying thing," she said timidly.  
  
Luke had hardly thought of that since take-off, it seemed a profession of love took your mind off of flying; he had to remember that one.  
  
"Oh, fine, fine thanks." And they returned to the previous state of silence.  
  
"Wow, what was that?" Luke said as the place rocked violently.  
  
"Probably just some turbulence, sssh, I want some sleep," Lorelai mumbled through her pillow  
  
But Luke was beginning to panic, "Sleep?! Lorelai how can you sleep when we might crash?" he said craning his neck to try and see the top of the plane.  
  
"Luke, calm down! It's just a little turbulence! In fact I'm so not worried I make a bet with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll go wherever you want on this trip, if, and only if the pilot makes an announcement, agreed?"  
  
"Fine, agreed," and just as they were shaking on it, a voice came over the speakers,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen this is your co-pilot speaking..."  
  
"Ha see!" Lorelai shouted triumphantly, causing a few other passengers to stare  
  
"See what? There's an announcement." Luke said.  
  
"Yes, but it's not the pilot, it's the CO-pilot, which obviously means it's not serious enough to warrant the attention of the actual pilot." Lorelai retorted, proudly making her point.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you not hear the announcement? Safety belts on," a hostess interrupted.  
  
"Ack, did you hear her." Lorelai said when the woman was out of sight.  
  
"Yes, but you obviously didn't, put your seat belt on."  
  
"Didn't she know this was a private conversation?" Lorelai said, raising her voice for the last bit so the woman just couldn't hear her.  
  
"Lorelai." Luke said warningly.  
  
(Mocking her) "Did you not hear the announcement?"  
  
"Just put the goddamn belt on."  
  
@ @ @ @  
  
When they finally landed, Luke let out a sigh of relief and gratefully breathed in large quantities of air as he ascended the steps. He was relieved to be out of the plane, because he was afraid of heights and because of the extra pressure brought on by his earlier comment. He was now free to go wherever he wanted, just as long as Lorelai could come too.  
  
"So Lukey, where to now?" she asked after they had retrieved their luggage.  
  
"Get a cab and go to the hotel, I suppose. And don't call me that." He said.  
  
"Carry my suitcase, please." Lorelai whined  
  
"No" Luke replied.  
  
"Pretty please? Pretty please with a sugar and a cherry and a little purple umbrella?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
A/N Okay. Luke seems to say fine a lot huh? Thanks again to  
Me, I hope you don't mind me using your words, they're just  
so "Lorelai" 


	5. Never trust anyone with rhyming names

What about you then? (Sorry, Irish relatives staying, long story) Firstly thank you reviewers, Hayley, Lexan (again!) Your song. And vintage-angel, the whole "Lurve" thing was just Lorelai saying love in a weird voice, I know, it was stupid, so I changed it. Thanks to whichever reviewer told me about the flight times. (Sorry, I'm so stupid, I read reviews, and then delete them and can't remember who wrote what!) One last thing, could anyone help me with the name of a nice town or city in California? Not Los Angeles, coz I don't think Rachael would like that, maybe somewhere more southern?  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!  
  
Lorelai seemed glad that the previous tension seemed to have passed and was enjoying the view of the bustling town they were driving through. Before long they reached the hotel they were staying in.  
  
"The tower hotel." Lorelai said gesturing to the tall structure in front of her, which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. They made their way inside and approached the front desk.  
  
"Hello, we have a reservation here, L. Gilmore and L. Danes?" Luke said to the concierge.  
  
"Sorry, no Danes or Gilmore," he said as he checked the computer.  
  
"Are you sure? I made reservations almost two weeks ago, " Lorelai said.  
  
"Nope. Who took your booking?"  
  
"A man...rhyming names- Oh! Bernie Ernie, we had a very interesting conversation about his names, we decided his parents thought it would be character forming," Lorelai replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was Bernard, he doesn't work here he just likes to answer the phone sometimes," the man said apologetically.  
  
"Well do you have any empty rooms then?" Lorelai asked, getting desperate.  
  
"No I'm sorry, all booked solid," the man said.  
  
"Hey, come on, I work in the inn business. I know there's always an empty room left over," Lorelai said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry miss, we're full."  
  
"I won't tell anyone, our secret, right?"  
  
"Miss, I will call security,"  
  
"I know, all we're asking is to let us have a room, Okay?"  
  
"Security!"  
  
@ @ @ @ @  
  
"Thanks a bunch," Luke said, after the nice men had escorted them out of the hotel lobby.  
  
"Hey, you could have stopped me!" Lorelai cried defensively.  
  
"I really couldn't have, even if I tried. Do you really always have one room left all the time?" Luke asked  
  
"No, but I thought maybe they would." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"Lorelai!" He cried in frustration, "Well, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, you figure something out,"  
  
"Me? You're the one who got us into this mess!"  
  
"It was an easy mistake to make! You probably would have done the same thing!" she said.  
  
"Yes, of course," he replied sarcastically. (Mocking her) "Hello, Bernie Ernie? You sound reliable, especially based on you name!" But seeing Lorelai's hurt expression he softened.  
  
"I'm sorry, we can just find some B&B to stay in."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Just not one with floral wallpaper, Okay?"  
  
@ @ @ @ @  
  
They found a reasonably priced B&B with quite subdued décor and got neighbouring rooms. After unpacking Lorelai was getting restless and decided to visit Luke.  
  
She exited her room and went to Luke's, finding the door unlocked she walked in.  
  
"Lucas!" she called to the seemingly empty room.  
  
"Lorelai! What are you doing in here?" he yelled, still concealed.  
  
"I'm bored, come play with me!" she whined, searching for signs of Luke, "Where are you?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
A/N He, he , cliff-hanger! In case you're wondering Bernie Ernie is my younger brother's name! I know, terrible but true. Only I call him that, but it's still fun. 


	6. That's one big flower

Good morning! Or whatever time of day it is when you're reading this. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was so busy and really didn't want to post a half-assed chapter just keep you happy. First of all, thanks to all those who reviewed, Tei, Lexan (again, again!), Rayann, Sun + Moon,Earth + Sky (all one person), Jennamaria, Damnmydoah, Rachelle, Rosemary sage and Me(). Just one question, is there more than one Me? Because I got four reviews from Me, I know two are from the same person but I'm not sure about the others. Special thanks to all of those who suggested town names, I'm using Lafayette, because it's such a pretty name. In response to Me's question, what age do you think I am? Next question; does anyone know Rachael's surname? I could just make one up, but I would be risking the wrath of devoted fans ripping me to shreds in reviews, that's not an experience I want to repeat (Who knew Dr. Weaver's name was actually Kerry, not Carrie?).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the storyline and Connor.  
  
Just a little recap:  
  
"Oh God."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Lorelai! Get out!" cried a half-naked Luke. Lorelai ran as fast as she could towards the door, and when she was in the hall, she couldn't help cracking a small smile. She would be the last to admit it, but Luke had looked kind of hot with just a towel concealing his manhood.  
  
In his room, Luke was standing frozen on the same spot he had been, when she had seen him. He was humiliated, mortified and didn't know how he would face her again that day. She knew she would be on the phone to Rory right now, recounting every little detail and, no doubt adding a few of her own. If the situation had been the other way around...well, he probably would've been more embarrassed, but would be in his own room, smiling to himself and keeping it as a cherished memory.  
  
Later on, Lorelai worked up the courage to go and see Luke. She had learned her lesson, though, and this time she knocked.  
  
"Come in," Luke called.  
  
"You decent?" Lorelai asked through the door.  
  
"Yes," Luke said, feeling the colour rising in his cheeks  
  
"Are you sure? What you call decent could be totally indecent, and after last time-" Luke pulling her inside cut her off.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" she cried indignantly when she was inside.  
  
"That was to stop you from informing the whole B&B of our little...escapade earlier,"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, no hard feelings?"  
  
"That's flattering," he countered.  
  
"Was that just a 'dirty' joke, Mr Danes?"  
  
"I must be spending too much time around you. So, I take it you told Rory, then?" he asked.  
  
"No, she would either be in class or out in public and I thought she might get a few stares by yelling 'You saw Luke naked?!' in the middle of Yale library, so I'm waiting until she gets back from class."  
  
"You didn't see me naked." He said, accusingly.  
  
"So close though." She replied.  
  
"Yeah," Luke said, shifting uncomfortably, "so, what do you want to do now?" he asked, to break the silence.  
  
"I was thinking food," she began.  
  
"You're always thinking food." He interrupted.  
  
"You're hilarious. As I was saying, we get some food and then we take ourselves on a tour of the town."  
  
"That sounds great," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but I've a feeling the tour won't take long, this isn't exactly a buzzing metropolis."  
  
@ @ @ @  
  
Luke and Lorelai found a quiet bistro near their B&B and proceeded to eat. Luke stared to get uncomfortable upon realising all the surrounding customers were couples. They ate and left the bill with tip.  
  
"Well, that was nice," Luke said as they left.  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't understand why we couldn't have just gotten burgers or fries,"  
  
"Because, they clog your arteries and kill you before you fortieth birthday. Anyway, you have that everyday at the diner, didn't you like the change?" he said.  
  
"Fine," she grumbled.  
  
"So, what about that tour?"  
  
"Oooh! Look, I got a tourists' guidebook," her face lighting up. She began reading; "Welcome to Lafayette, home of the world's largest daffodil."  
  
"World's largest daffodil?" Luke asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep. It says here, that in 1962 a daffodil sprouted, the likes of which have never been seen before. It was 4 foot high and nearly a foot and a half in diameter. Wow, that's one big flower," she said.  
  
"So, the main attraction of this town is a flower that grew here over forty years ago?"  
  
"That's what the guidebook says,"  
  
"And I thought Stars Hollow was bad."  
  
A/N By the by, I just made up the whole world's largest daffodil, and I know those measurements are physically impossible (At least I think they are). Feedback is appreciated, and if anyone actually knows where the world's largest daffodil can be found tell me, coz I'd love to see it (Not). 


	7. Empty log cabin Angry Luke

A/N I'm baaack! I know a lot of people have abandoned the hope of me ever finishing this fic, but I decided to prove them wrong with this fabulous new chapter. So thanks to all reviewers, as always, especially the most recent, Gilmore-girl 1979, guest, not registered and evilphrog, I'm sorry for the wait! Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I write for the happiness of my readers.  
  
Disclaimer: My name's not Amy Sherman-Palladino, therefore: not mine.  
  
Lorelai eventually convinced Luke to join her at "The Hall of the Great Lafayette Daffodil," which turned out to be a small log cabin half a mile outside the town-centre.  
  
"Can we go back, Luke?" Lorelai whined as they were just leaving the town.  
  
"Oh no, we're going to see this flower, both of us," Luke replied.  
  
"But it's not actually the flower, it's just a sort of shrine dedicated to it, nothing interesting really."  
  
"Lorelai, you were really excited about it a half hour ago,"  
  
"Yeah, that was before I knew that I would have to walk like, six miles just to see it,"  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said in an exasperated tone, "it's not that far now, you never do any exercise, and it'll be good for you."  
  
"Fine, _Dr_ Luke."  
  
After another fifteen minutes of brisk walking on Luke's part and slow plodding steps on Lorelai's, they arrived at the cabin.  
  
"It looks pretty empty," Lorelai observed as they approached the entrance.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered distractedly while looking around path for other people.  
  
"Did you check the opening times?"  
  
"What do you..." she paused as realization dawned "oh."  
  
"Oh!? Lorelai!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"  
  
"That's just it Lorelai, you never seem to think, about anything!"  
  
"Come on Luke! This isn't totally my fault,"  
  
"Oh yes, I should have known that you would have brought us to a closed shrine to a FLOWER!"  
  
"Fine, Luke, just fine. It's always _my_ fault, isn't it? I'm ruining this for you, I'll just go, so you can watch Rachael get married and realise just how pathetic your life is!" Through the last part of her rant Lorelai had been holding back her tears, but as she turned to leave they came streaming down her face.  
  
Luke watched her go and began to think that he had overreacted, but that gave her no right to insult him like that. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head, so when he saw her he could convince her to stay without getting angry.  
  
Back in her room, Lorelai was angrily punching a familiar number into her cell, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Hi Rory, it's me, mom" Lorelai said, instantly happier at the sound of her daughter's voice.  
  
"Mom? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, well yes, but it's not my fault. Luke should have told me to check the opening times, I didn't even want to see the flower that much, but he got so angry. He's blaming me for everything, you know? How was I supposed to know that Bernie Ernie didn't work at the hotel, I mean if someone picks up the phone at a hotel, you assume he works there right?"  
  
"Umm, yeah?"  
  
"You know, he probably thinks I walked in on him on purpose, but why would I want to see him naked anyway-"  
  
"Wait, you saw Luke naked?!" Rory practically screamed.  
  
"I seriously hope you're not in the middle of the library right now," Lorelai said, smiling as she remembered her earlier conversation with Luke.  
  
"Mom, I don't understand any of what you just said, which is saying a lot if the only person who can usually follow every word of your rants is totally confused at the end of one of them. Start again."  
  
"Okay, well we sort of got escorted from the hotel by security, but that wasn't my fault you see..."  
  
After about an hour and a half, Lorelai finished explaining to Rory the events of the day.  
  
"Mom, did you really have to say that to him, I mean I can imagine his life is pretty hard right now with the divorce and everything," Rory said after she had told her about the argument outside the daffodil shrine.  
  
"I know, I feel so bad about that now, I want to apologise, but he hasn't come back yet," Lorelai answered, "It was just a reflex really, I get yelled at, I yell back."  
  
"But mom, it's Luke, you like Luke. If there were no Luke I would think it would mean the end of the world, as we know it."  
  
I know, what do you think I should say to him?"  
  
"Sorry to start with, maybe something along the lines of 'I love and want to spend the rest of my life with you' to finish?" Rory added.  
  
"Rory, I've told you before, nothing is going to happen with Luke. And he's just got divorced, I wouldn't want to be just a rebound thing."  
  
"So you would want a more meaningful relationship than a 'rebound thing.'"  
  
"What are you a psychologist now? Luke and I are just friends, we might not even be that now thanks to my big mouth," Lorelai sighed. Just then she heard the door of Luke's room open and close again, "I think he's back, what do I do?" she said, starting to sound panicky.  
  
"I don't know, you're the mom here figure it out,"  
  
"Devil child."  
  
"Bye mom, love ya" and with that she hung up. Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh and started pacing up and down her room, trying to figure out what to do. But, as she hadn't been paying attention, she didn't notice her suitcase, and as she didn't notice it she didn't realise she was walking straight towards it.  
  
"Ahh!" she let out a small scream as she tumbled to the floor, "Oww, Ethel how could you do this to me? I've been with you for so long and you don't see it fit to warn me I'm about to trip over you? That's it; I'm never taking you to Europe ever again." As she was about to get up, she heard a soft knock at the door,  
  
"Lorelai? Are you ok?" Luke called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah, my ankle is a little sore and I'm a little embarrassed, but I'll get over it," Right then he was the person she wanted to be there the most at the same time as being the person she wanted to be there the least.  
  
"That's good. Listen Lorelai, I think we should talk,"  
  
"Yeah, come on in door's open," When Luke came in Lorelai was still sitting on her bag.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry about before I just overreacted and I was wrong." Luke said before he sat down.  
  
"No, it's okay I was way out of line with the last thing I said to you. You've always been such a good friend and I shouldn't just insult you like that. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Truce?" Luke said, holding out his hand  
  
"Truce." Lorelai said, taking it.  
  
A/N Wow, I have no idea where the fight came from, I was just going to have them get there and it is closed, they laugh at Lorelai's mistake and go back to the room. Then all of a sudden they hate each other! I think it's fanfiction that just does this, the characters tell you what they want to say! Review, lay duh hull (my attempt at irish) 


	8. Late night mutterings

A/N: Okay, it's me again. Thanking all reviewers, Angel72418, jerseygirl318, MM Vermelhn (whenever I get I review from a person with a strange pen name I always wonder what it means, does anyone else?) and especially to Sonny Angel, for reviewing this twice and also my other GG fics. I hope everyone likes this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls and have no affiliation to the WB (I decided to a serious one this time, partly because I think that people might not like my disclaimers, partly because I'm running out of sarcastic remarks.)  
  
After they had shaken hands, Luke was getting up to leave.  
  
"Wait, help me up," Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure," Luke said turning around and grasping her outstretched arm. As Lorelai stood up, Luke let he go.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" she cried, wincing.  
  
"What?" Luke asked, steadying her in his arms.  
  
"My ankle! Put me back down!"  
  
"Fine," Luke said as he let her down onto the bed, "let me see."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see if it's broken,"  
  
"It's broken?!"  
  
"I doubt it, just let me see,"  
  
Lorelai took off her shoe and let Luke take a look at her ankle.  
  
"Well, no wonder you fell, in these shoes. What height are you? 5.7"? 5.8"? And you want to look taller?"  
  
"Is it my fault that the only shoes that went with this outfit happened to have three inch heels?"  
  
Luke sighed, "Well it's not broken, looks more like a sprain,"  
  
"Well, whateva would I do without my big, strong Butch," Lorelai said, in a high-pitched, country accent. Luke gave her a look that said 'I told you not to mention that' and got up to leave.  
  
"Butch! Butch, don't leave me. What about Sue Ellen, Ellen Sue and the boys?" Lorelai cried as the door closed. Happily, she picked up her cell and dialled Rory's number.  
  
"Hello?" Rory said.  
  
"Me again, I was just calling to tell you all is well again in Lorelai- land. The rides are working, the roller coaster is back on its tracks and the people in the giant animal suits have stopped attacking each other and are posing for pictures again with the customers."  
  
"You made up with Luke?"  
  
"Uh huh, but I hurt my ankle!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ethel, she blatantly tripped me up,"  
  
"Well, I hope you told her she's not getting to Europe after that."  
  
"That's _exactly_ what I told her! You and I both know you just can't get away with that sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah, so what are you two doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Rachael and her fiancé have invited us out to lunch."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know, this is what I have Luke for, to know this type of thing."  
  
"Luke wasn't there in Europe"  
  
"Yes but when there is a lack of Luke, you work to,"  
  
"What about when I was younger, what did you do about appointments and stuff then?"  
  
"Now, that's why you're so smart. You had to develop a good memory early on or you would never have got to school,"  
  
"That's great. Listen mom, I have to go, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow sweets."

A lot later, Lorelai was lying in bed, but she couldn't get to sleep. She decided to go see if Luke was still awake. She crept across the hall, and gave Luke's door a soft knock, to see if he was awake, at first she heard no noise, but then soft mutterings. She tried the door and it was unlocked. She reminded herself to say something to Luke about this, after that time he broke into her house to change her lock, the one that 'burglars looked for.' As she entered the room, she whispered,  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"What are you doing here Lorelai?" He said in a slightly muffled voice.  
  
"I couldn't sleep,"  
  
"Lorelai, I need to close up," Luke said.  
  
"What are you-oh" Lorelai said as she realised that Luke was in fact asleep and talking in his sleep. She knew she shouldn't, but it was so tempting. He wouldn't find out anyway. "Hey Luke, I just want a coffee."  
  
"Fine, but this is the last time." As he said this he began to move his arms, the same way he would if he was making coffee.  
  
"So," Lorelai said, trying to think of something she wanted to talk about with Luke, but she couldn't, "what're you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Jess is coming down from college for the weekend, we'll probably just hang around the diner, get him to do some work," when he said this Lorelai realised how much he wanted Jess to stay and finish school. He must have, since in his dream Jess was at college.  
  
"That sounds great," she whispered softly, "thanks for the coffee," and for no reason other than she wanted to, she leant forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good-night."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he mumbled as he turned onto his side. Lorelai crept out of the room, and let out the breath she had felt she had been holding forever. She had had every intention of messing with him, try to convince him she was Madonna or something, but she had felt as though she was listening in on a private conversation, one that Luke wouldn't want her to hear. She went back to her room and lay wide-awake.  
  
A/N How was that? As always, review please. People talking in their sleep is scary, especially when you say something and they reply.


	9. Coffee with friends

A/N It's me, again. I know it has been absolutely eons since I've updated this story, but reading it lately, I experienced the same kind of frustration I feel when I come across a really good story that has just stopped, and I know there has to be at least one person who considers this worth finishing. The storyline seems pretty pointless now, but I guess I'm not completely satisfied with how it's developing on the show between them. I hope all those who have read it before will enjoy this next part, possibly enough to leave a review? And of course, anybody who has just started it, thank-you too. Oh and for gimoregirl 1979, I have decided to do your bidding, they shall be put in the same room, but how? I think you'll be quite surprised.

Disclaimer: Own none of it.

The next morning Luke got the distinct impression there was something that Lorelai wasn't telling him. She kept looking up and smiling, there was a hint of smugness in her smile, as always, but today there was something new there as well. It seemed almost like sympathy, but Luke couldn't be sure.

He came down stairs the next morning to find Lorelai awake, sitting with her customary cup of coffee.

"Hey," She said quietly, glancing quickly up from her newspaper.

"Morning," Luke replied, "You all set for later with Rachael and her fiancé?"

"Yeah, just tell me where it is and I'll have an outfit ready in no time."

"You don't have an outfit ready? What's wrong with what you've got on now?"

"Nothing, maybe, but I need to know exactly where we're meeting them before I can determine a perfect outfit."

Luke let out a slow exasperated sigh, before telling Lorelai they were meeting in a small coffee house/art gallery.

"For brunch, lunch or just coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Just coffee I think."

"Ok I'll be two minutes, I know what I'm wearing now."

"You're changing, why? I've seen you wearing that in my diner."

"Yes, but your diner is just a diner, not a specified coffee house or an art house. Second when I'm at your diner, I'm not usually dressed especially for your diner, I'm usually on my way to or from somewhere, so I'm dressed for there, you understand?"

"Yes," Luke said slowly, still trying to figure what she said after the third 'Diner'.

Luke stood in the foyer for almost twenty minutes before Lorelai appeared wearing the same outfit, except with her hair tied back and different jewellery.

"You took almost twenty minutes to do you hair differently and put on some new jewellery?"

"Of course not, this took me about three minutes. I came down about ten minutes ago, but you looked so happy and broody I decide I would unpack and tidy my room for bit. What time are we meeting Rachael at?" Lorelai said breezily.

"In about five minutes, I assumed you wouldn't take so long so I decided not to bother getting a cab and walk instead, but we are going to be late unless you get down here right now and start power walking or flying or something."

"Ok Luke, calm, remember how you getting worked up turns out, huh? Remember the tense couple of minutes last night, do you want a repeat?"

"Yeah, yeah let's go."

Lorelai pleasantly surprised Luke as she walked briskly through the small town only stopping briefly to pet a vicious looking dog, Luke quickly moved her on from there and they were soon at "Connell's coffee, Amy's art" and found Rachael sitting with someone one could only assume was her fiancé. When she noticed Luke and Lorelai coming through the door, she stood up and walked towards them.

"Hi, Luke, Lorelai, it's great to see you both again. This is Connor." Rachael said, motioning to the man sitting down.

"Great to meet you," Lorelai replied, pushing past Luke to shake his hand.

Luke glanced at her, annoyed for a brief second, but ignored it and focused on being polite for Rachael.

"Luke Danes," he introduced himself while shaking Connor's hand.

"It's great to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Rachael, and you too Lorelai." He added noticing her look of sadness.

"What? Oh no," She replied, slightly embarrassed, "That wasn't what my expression was about."

"Right then," said Rachael, "let's get down to business."

"Not to be rude, but what is the business of this little luncheon?" asked Lorelai.

"I just wanted to catch up on all the gossip from Stars Hollow. Taylor still living?"

"Making life worse by the minute." Luke deadpanned.

"What about you Lorelai. Last time I was home you were thinking of buying the Dragonfly, how did that go?"

"Well, my partner, Sookie and I bought it last year and are in the final stages of renovation, planning to open in late spring."

"That's great!"

"I know, when you were there it seemed like just a dream but now it is very nearly a reality."

"My mum owns a pub, back home. She always says how she's amazed how any woman can successfully open their own establishment. She finds it hard it enough and she just inherited it from my Father."

"I've got a great team behind me, not to mention some generous investors," Lorelai said, flashing a brief grin in Luke's direction before returning to the conversation.

"I hear you own a diner Luke, isn't it hard to keep up with the big chains?"

"With Luke's coffee? Starbucks doesn't stand a chance!" Lorelai interrupted. The eyes of many of the other patrons turned to stare at Lorelai at this out burst. "Sorry." She muttered quietly. "Forget the formalities, let's get down to the important stuff, where's the ceremony going to be, what's your dress like – what are we eating at the reception?" Lorelai said excitedly, trying to direct the conversation away from her embarrassment earlier.

"Typical Lorelai, food; the first thing on her mind" Luke mused, shaking his head towards Rachael.

"Well if yours wasn't so delicious, I wouldn't constantly be trying to find something better." Lorelai said in a sugary sweet voice, batting her eyelids at Luke.

"You flatter me, sweetie." Luke replied, gently nudging her.

Connor took in this exchange, and was still surprised that these people weren't an eighty year-old couple, the way they interacted. Lorelai was surprised herself with how playful Luke was being. He usually just let her have her fun and carried on about his business as usual. It be the Californian air, or maybe there's something in the water; she was feeling slightly different towards him herself.

"You two." Rachael said, shaking her head and smiling to herself, she began to think that maybe she wouldn't have that much work to do here. Lorelai and Luke both looked slightly embarrassed, as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have and looked away for a while.

"Oh honey! Did you check the car hire company?" Rachael said suddenly.

"Whoops," he replied.

"Would you go do that now?" she asked.

"Yeah, ok. If you'll excuse me" Connor said as he got up to leave.

After he had left, Luke said "He's seems nice. I don't think I've congratulated you two yet. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm happy too. Would you excuse me, I have to go now, I arranged a last minute meeting with the minister, to make sure everything runs smoothly, but you can stay and charge the bill to my tab" Rachael said and left.

"So what was that about earlier?" Luke asked as Rachael went out the door

"What was what about?" Lorelai asked evasively.

"The look, when we came in. It looked as though some one had just told you there were no coffee beans coming into California so you would have to wait until we got home to get your next coffee."

"Oh, that? It's … um I-"

"What, you can tell me"

"Coffee reminds me of Rory, and I haven't seen Rory for over two weeks and won't be seeing her for another week, I'm just not used to seeing her so little, I know it's stupid." Lorelai answered sheepishly.

"It's not stupid." Luke reassured her, and surprised her, and himself by taking her hand across the table, "You'll see her again soon."

"I think I'll manage. Besides, I've got the next best thing right here."

"Jeez, don't get all mushy on me now." Luke said, smiling.

"I wasn't talking about you," she replied coyly "I was talking about the free reign of having another person leaving us alone to use their tab."

A/N That's it. Slightly anti-climatical, considering the period of time in between this and the last chapter. Just a little note for those new to the story; this is set late in season four, kind of ignoring the whole "wedding thing", Tell me what you think!


	10. Todd's in town, everyone look busy!

A/N I can't believe it's been more than two years since I started this. I'm very, very bold. I am updating now and I hope you like this all of you. This is for all of you who reviewed recently, thanks to Wendy especially. Yours was a great review, well-rounded critique and all that! And, gilmoregirl 1979, if you're still out there, I have finally done your bidding. I know I said I would before, but it happens (kinda) in this chapter. Enjoy!

After convincing Luke to eat something devilishly chocolately, Lorelai began to get restless.

'Hey, let's go do something' she said, tapping him playfully on the arm.

'Please let it be some exercise, I don't think my body can tolerate that much sugar,' Luke groaned, flopping back into his chair.

'Please, you baby, Rory and I once ate three entire chocolate cakes and still had room for pizza. Of course we couldn't walk for three hours and Rory threw up for twenty minutes, but we were still proud of ourselves'

'I really don't want to hear about your eating "accomplishments", I don't even feel right giving you pie after you've eaten a burger and fries.'

'Hey, let's go back to the B&B. I saw some more tourist guides there.'

'Great, maybe we'll find a show-tune singing goat, or the world's happiest iguana.'

'Oh, don't tease, you know how I love show tunes, and sung by a goat? That's my idea of heaven.'

'Let's just go.'

As they approached the B&B, they noticed a crowd forming up ahead.

'What do think is going on there?' Lorelai asked, peering over the head of the man in front of her.

'I dunno, someone found a really big daisy?' Luke replied, trying to push through the ever-growing mob.

'Hey, kid, what's happening' Lorelai asked, nudging a passing boy.

'Haven't you heard? Todd Gipstein III's here!'

'Ummm, who?' Luke asked

'Todd Gipstein I's grandson, the daffodil guy! Please, I gotta see this!' the boy then pushed on further through the crowd, 'hey, Dillon, have you heard…'

'Oh…my…did I hear correctly? Did he actually say this for the daffodils guy's grandson? Or did he say Bono, and I misheard?' Lorelai said slowly, gazing after the boy.

'Well if you misheard, then I did too.' Luke said, stunned, almost speechless.

'Who would have thought there'd be a day when I would think of Stars Hollow and think…? "Normal"'

'Yeah…I…I, uh. Wow.'

Yeah. Come on, we have to get back to the B&B. How are we going to get through this crowd? I'll be trampled!'

'_You_ will not be trampled. You might trample someone, but you would not allow yourself to be trampled.'

'Fine, but we'll still get separated.'

Luke thought for a moment 'Right, take my hand, at least this way; you'll have an accessory if you do trample someone.'

'Yeah, that's, uh, that's sensible and practical. That's you, old practical Butch.' Lorelai prattled, giving Luke a gentle punch on the arm.

'Geez, Lorelai, come on, I haven't got cooties. We're going to get lost.' The crowd _was_ closing in and becoming more forceful.

'Okay, let's go,' Lorelai took her hand up into the air and, with an exaggerated flourish brought it down into Luke's.

'Let's go.'

The closer they got to the B&B, the more people there seemed to be. The crowd was so dense at one point; Lorelai was pressed right up into Luke's back. They finally reached the B&B and, after having to show two kinds of ID to the men at the entrance, to confirm that they were in fact guests, and not daffodil-crazed stalkers they entered the lobby of the B&B.

It took Lorelai quite a while to realise she was still clutching Luke's hand, and when she did, she gasped quietly and let it drop quickly. When she did this, Luke looked up, and for a moment held Lorelai's gaze. The moment ended and they both took a step back, and Luke felt the colour rising in his face; Lorelai had trouble finding something to do with her hands.

Thankfully, at this moment, Maud, the B&B's elderly owner came over, holding a clipboard.

'L. Danes and L. Gilmore?' she asked.

'What? Oh, yes, I'm L. Gilmore. Lorelai Gilmore, that is, my first name is not L. that would be strange, but I suppose Reese Witherspoon was called Elle in Legally Blonde, but then you would be asking for E Gilmore, or E. Woods, really would be more accurate… But I'm not E. Woods, I'm L. Gilmore, so really, there's no confusion. Well, I probably just caused a bit of confusion, didn't I? I'm sorry.' Lorelai went back to staring at the floor

'Yes…right. The two of you are together, aren't you?' Maud asked.

'What? No! We're jut friends. This is my friend Luke Danes. He's just a friend. I just got out of a relationship and he just got divorced, this wouldn't even be the right time for a relationship, so were just friends.' Lorelai again began rambling at break-neck speeds, and glanced over to see Luke smiling, laughing at her even.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart; I just meant that you came here to Lafayette together. I didn't mean anything by it.'

'Oh, right, no, it's okay we did come together…on the aeroplane – Luke was scared and he said –'

'Yes, we did come together, what seems to be the problem?' Luke said, placing his hand on Lorelai's arm to try and stop her from starting off into another ramble.

'Well, as you know, Todd Gipstein III is here, and he is one of our preferred customers. We always try to accommodate him when he comes here, and that, unfortunately leaves us a little short of rooms.'

'Okay, but there's only two other guests here besides us and there are about eight rooms in this B&B. How are you short of rooms? Lorelai asked, having calmed down significantly from before.

'Mr Gipstein has his entourage with him, of course.' Maud replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'His entourage, yes, how silly of me.' Lorelai said, quickly catching Luke's eye to share a smirk.

'Anyway, as I said that leaves us a little short of rooms, and we were wondering if the two of you would mind sharing.'

'Sharing what? A room? Oh I don't know' Lorelai said, looking over to Luke.

'Yeah, I'm not sure that would be the best solution,' he said quickly.

'It's really the only solution, unless you wanted to change hotels. I contacted the Tower Hotel and the young man at the desk there said they had plenty of room.' Maud said, consulting her clipboard.

'Man by the name of Bernie Ernie, by any chance?' Luke asked.

'Yes, very pleasant fellow. Shame about the name.'

'Yeah, I don't think there's any room at the Tower hotel, for some reason.' Lorelai said, again catching Luke's eye.

'Well, if you're sure. It seems that you will have to share. I'm sorry.' Maud then walked away, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone again.

'So…' Lorelai began 'It won't be awful, will it? It's a funny story for when we get back, at least.' She smiled weakly.

'I think we have enough of those already, don't you?' Luke replied, smiling slightly.

'True…We don't really have to deal with this until later, we can just go out and have fun, maybe something will have changed when we get back?' Lorelai suggested.

'Yeah let's just find something to do,' Luke said as they headed over to the desk to pick up some more brochures. 'Let's see…'

'I've got it!' Lorelai exclaimed picking up a fawn-coloured brochure.

'Lorelai I don't know…'

'Come on it'll be great, just me, you and the great outdoors.'

'I know, that's what worries me,' Luke replied.

'You know you want to. What, you scared again?' she teased.

'No,' Luke scoffed, 'I'll go then'

'Great, horseback-riding it is, then.'

A/N Ta da! There it is, then, tell me what y'all think!


End file.
